


Comic: What I've done

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Comic, Crying, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Misunderstandings, Orgasm, Punishment, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: Ron says Harry something he 'heard' Draco saying. Harry is angry.





	1. What I've done

**Author's Note:**

> Art from 2014.  
> Read from left to right.  
> Based on prompts from the wonderful Lyonessheart.


	2. This'll teach you a lesson, Weasley!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise was not amused about what happened between Harry and Draco and decided to punish Ron.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron got off from the spanking from Blaise. Hermione broke up with him. And Blaise wants Ron.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/75687/75687_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/75794/75794_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/76069/76069_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/76306/76306_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/76750/76750_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/76906/76906_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/77184/77184_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/77346/77346_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/77588/77588_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/78020/78020_original.jpg)

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/78092/78092_original.jpg)


End file.
